starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Brothers of the Broken Horn
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Star Wars: Rebels | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer= 4 | schrijver= | director= | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 04 november | vorige= Always Two There Are | volgende= Wings of the Master }} Brothers of the Broken Horn is de vierde reguliere episode uit het tweede seizoen van Star Wars: Rebels. Synopsis Ezra Bridger heeft niet echt veel zin om zijn oefeningen te voltooien als soldaat, maar evenmin om zijn Jedi training voort te zetten met Kanan Jarrus. Commander Jun Sato roept de Rebels op te Garel om te melden dat de bevolking van de ijsplaneet Rinn dringend nood heeft aan nieuwe generators. De Rebels gaan op zoek terwijl Ezra en Chopper de Phantom en de Ghost moeten opknappen. Ezra is het lijstje van karweitjes en verplichtingen beu, maar dan ontvangt de Ghost een SOS van de Broken Horn, het schip van Cikatro Vizago. Aangezien Ezra Vizago wat verschuldigd is – info die de Devaronian destijds gaf over de gevangen Kanan – trekt hij erop uit met Chopper in de Phantom. Ezra vindt echter niet Vizago terug op de Broken Horn, maar de Weequay piraat Hondo Ohnaka die de IG-RM Thug Droids heeft uitgeschakeld. Ezra zegt dat hij 'Lando Calrissian' heet en Hondo is vereerd om eindelijk de beruchte schurk te kunnen ontmoeten. Hondo zegt dat hij Vizago's schip en droids heeft gewonnen in een spel Sabacc en vraagt of 'Lando' hem niet wil helpen om krachtgenerators te verkopen tegen een woekerwinst. Ezra gaat akkoord in ruil voor twee kisten generators en de helft van de winst van een derde kist. De Broken Horn vliegt naar Nixus Hub 218 Station waar Hondo een afspraak heeft met Azmorigan om de generators te verkopen. Ezra doet het vizier van zijn cadet helm naar beneden opdat Azmorigan hem niet zou herkennen, maar dat lukt helaas niet. De crime lord neemt de generators af van Hondo en Ezra en wil Hondo uitleveren aan de Rang Clan die een Death Mark op Hondo's hoofd hebben gezet. Gelukkig heeft Ezra aan Chopper de opdracht gegeven zich klaar te houden en wanneer Azmorigan merkt dat er een kist ontbreekt, stormt Chopper ermee de docking bay binnen. De wachters en Azmorigan worden verrast en Ezra kan zijn lightsaber vangen, maar Hondo belandt op een platform dat naar de open ruimte leidt. Wanneer de piraat wordt gelanceerd met Azmorigans credits, houdt Ezra hem tegen met de Force en redt hij Hondo's leven. Chopper grijpt twee blasters en schiet wild om zich heen waarop Azmorigan vlucht. Hondo herkent Ezra's capaciteiten als een Jedi en vraagt om zijn echte naam. Hondo zegt dat hij Ezra nog toffer vindt omdat hij tegen hem heeft gelogen. Terug aan boord van de Broken Horn vraagt Hondo of Ezra zijn crew niet wil vervoegen. Ezra gaat 'akkoord' in ruil voor de generators. Op weg naar de Phantom – Ezra is niet van plan om de Rebels te verlaten – ontdekt hij Cikatro Vizago aan in een cel. Vizago zegt dat Hondo hem verdoofde en zijn droids en schip inpalmde. Vizago maakt gebruik van Ezra's schuld en Chopper opent Vizago's cel. Ezra en Vizago verrassen Hondo in de cockpit, maar Ezra stelt voor om te bemiddelen en hen hun plan te laten trekken terwijl hij vertrekt met de generators. Dat vindt Vizago geen goed idee en hij activeert de RM Thug Droids. Ezra en Hondo proberen de droids af te houden en Vizago is tijdelijk niet in staat om hen te bedreigen, wanneer een droid op hem valt. Hondo ontsnapt in de Phantom met de credits en de generators. Vizago is tevreden om zijn schip terug te hebben, maar heeft wel de credits en de generators verloren, die technisch gezien ondertussen van Ezra waren. Ezra en Chopper worden met een escape pod naar Garel geschoten en Ezra voelt de bui al hangen aangezien de Phantom is gestolen. Chopper weet echter waar Hondo is geland aangezien hij de Phantom op autocontrole had ingesteld. Ezra ontdekt dat Hondo bij de Ghost is geland en dat de Rebels de generators krijgen. Hondo verlaat de Rebels met de credits van Azmorigan en neemt afscheid van Ezra. Hondo en Ezra hebben geen nare gevoelens over elkaar en lijken elkaar wel graag te hebben. Ezra bekent tegenover Kanan dat hij mogelijk een piraat was geworden indien hij de Rebels niet had leren kennen. Hij zegt echter dat hij veranderd is en dat hij nu de Rebels heeft als zijn nieuwe vrienden. Index Personages *Hondo Ohnaka – debuut *Ezra Bridger *Chopper *Azmorigan *Cikatro Vizago *Kanan Jarrus *Hera Syndulla *Sabine Wren *Zeb Orrelios *Rex Schepen *Ghost *Phantom *Broken Horn *Arquitens-class Light Cruiser *Personal Luxury Yacht 3000 – debuut Andere *Rang Clan *Moons of Gozgo *Nixus *Nixus Hub 218 Station *Rinn *Droid Remote Control *Corporation for Interplanetary Commerce category:Star Wars Rebels